


Stay a While

by BabyBalor



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBalor/pseuds/BabyBalor
Summary: Sheamus is injured. Finn is away.





	Stay a While

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a short, fluffy drabble with implied sex. It has been a whole hot minute since I wrote any kind of fanfiction.  
> Set sometime in the future, post-WM35. Using ringnames because this is fiction, after all.  
> Implied Baron Corbin/Finn Balor.  
> If ya'll want part 2 I could maybe be convinced to write a smutty sequel.

Sheamus had been out for a long time. He slipped out of the ring at Wrestlemania knowing something was wrong, but the adrenaline of the event had dulled everything away. All he could think about was the rush of the match. It wasn't until the next morning when he finally rolled out of sleep he realised just how bad it was. He ached all down his spine, a dull fire starting somewhere behind his shoulder blades spilling down and pooling with intensity in his lower back. And he'd taken a knock that left him dizzy as he sat up and with a splitting headache. As per the company protocol, he was assessed and diagnosed with concussion. The spinal stenosis was worsening. He needed time out. 

And that's what he done, for months now. 

He'd sat back, let his head heal, let the pain and unsteadiness in his spine settle, focussed on his workouts, and watched from afar as his friends and ringmates carried on. He missed being in the ring alongside Cesaro, as great as it was to see his friend making a go of singles competition. He missed the travelling, the training, the late nights and the crowds. 

Most of all, he missed Finn.

He was used to it. They had rarely travelled together when Sheamus was still actively wrestling, Sheamus opting to travel with his tag partner. They really only travelled together for the big events they were both booked for.

But this kind of missing Finn was worse. They put it down to the fact Sheamus was out with injury; his longing for the ring compounded his longing for his fellow Irishman. 

There was also the added complication of Baron, in the beginning. When Finn was still with the red brand, his ex-lover had been a threat. Both Finn and Baron had drawn a line under things, moved on with their lives and stayed out of each others way for the most part. But Sheamus always saw how Baron still looked at Finn when the smaller man wasn't looking. But Finn was with Smackdown, and further removed from his ex.

Super Showdown had been a difficult viewing for Sheamus. He'd wanted to go, if only to be a spectator, but the company had put their foot down and insisted while he was still on his imposed injury-rest, he was to stay put. He could work out, rehab, film his videos for Celtic Warrior, and that was about it. No sparring, no fight training, no wrestling. And company mandated no travelling to events. They cited not wanting to put him at risk of his health, which he knew was bullshit. He'd been living with the stenosis long enough, and the concussion was no longer having an impact. They wanted to avoid rumours of his return for as long as possible. Give Cesaro the chance to shoot his shot on the singles circuit.  
So Sheamus had missed out on watching Finn backstage, donning the demon paint and breaking out the pageantry. Not that the Demon King was needed against a mid-carder like Andrade, but that's what the big bucks of the Saudi Arabian booking buys you. 

Sheamus flicked his flame-red locks from his eyes as he went to pick up the kettle bells he'd been swinging around for the best part of the afternoon. His focus on his body building and strengthening his back in particular was how he filled the days Finn was out of town. They'd bought a house in California together on the sly, converting the sizeable basement into a gym for the days they wanted to workout without leaving the house. Stacking the kettlebells away, Sheamus slicked his hair back and picked up his workout towel. The door rattled upstairs.

Finn was home. After a long three weeks on the road, he finally had a few quiet days at home to decompress. Between live tapings and house shows, Finn hadn't had a moment to slow down, and he missed home something chronic. Not the house, or the city. That was just a location. He missed the big ginger, pasty lump in the house. 

"Shea?" Finn called out as he slung his bag off his shoulder and dropped it at the foot of the stairs. "You home?"

Sheamus wiped sweat from his face and the back of his neck as he climbed the stairs up from the basement to the foyer of the house. "Hey trouble." He drawled with a lazy grin. 

Finn's face lit up with a wide grin that stretched right up to his pale eyes.

"About time you dragged yourself home." Sheamus teased. 

"Well you know me, workaholic to the back teeth." Finn took the short steps across the foyer to land himself squarely in the big arms of Sheamus, leaning up to kiss him. As they kissed, Sheamus wrapped an arm tight rough Finn's waist and pulled the smaller man closer. Finn yelped. "Jesus christ, you sweaty bastard!" 

Finn wriggled away and stepped back, laughing and wiping at his now-damp shirt.

"The gym was your idea." Sheamus winked. "I'll be in the shower if you have anymore need of me." With a sly grin, Sheamus pushed his hair back again and started up the stairs to the master bedroom's en suite.

Grinning, Finn followed. He was glad to be home.


End file.
